An Unexpected Love For An Unexpected Journey
by bucktooth22
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo Baggins slash fluff cuteness
1. Chapter 1

Name: An Unexpected Love For An Unexpected Journey

Summary: Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo Baggins slash fluff cuteness

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit.

When Thorin first saw Bilbo he thought to himself, he is perfection. His dark green eyes shimmered in the firelight as he came into the hobbit hole. The pale orange hair was perfectly messed and his patchwork pajamas hid his slender waist. His big feet stepped lightly and silently, padding through the house that the king longed for. Thorin wanted a home and someone to share it with so when he saw what Bilbo had he resented him. Who would ever wish to leave this warm cozy home for the dangers of a perilous adventure? Thorin resented Bilbo for being so lucky to have a nice home and a lazy living and a well stocked pantry and still leaving it. Thorin resented Bilbo for making him feel things he had pushed out of his life for years. Love had been discarded like trash for it only brought trouble. Bilbo watched Thorin curiously and he only glared in response. Kili was the only one in the company that knew their king was gay. He may have blabbed to his brother, Fili, but Thorin trusted him not to. He had vowed to keep it secret from the others until his leader was ready. He knew Kili noticed the way he looked at Bilbo. The young king knew his archer had seen the glances between the two of them but he ignored the grins Kili shot his way. On their journey he kept a close eye on his little hobbit and made sure nothing happened to him. When he fell off the giant's leg Thorin risked his own life to save him. When he thought Bilbo had went back to Rivendell he was happy the hobbit had returned to safety but sad that he was not with him reveling in that safety. The hobbit did not belong with them; dwarves did not fit in with other races. He had also said that Bilbo didn't belong with them out of resentment and jealousy for Bilbo's home. Thorin was convinced Kili was insane when he told his king Bilbo had been looking at Thorin the same way the young king had been watching Bilbo. Why on earth would a handsome, respectable hobbit look at Thorin with lust? Thorin was dark and damaged, he had nothing to offer, and he was nothing to look at. He had grown silver hair in the years he spent worrying for his home. He had scars and the most prevalent lay across his broken heart. He had been a broken man since his father died at the hands of the pale orc. Thorin was damaged goods and who would want that? He had been convinced his archer was crazy until Bilbo risked his life to save Thorin's. Thorin was angry at the hobbit at first; the stupid hobbit had risked his important life for Thorin's worthless one. Thorin had the entire flight to think about how Bilbo was stupid and he was preparing a very good lecture until he heard his company call his name worriedly. He knew he had to stay awake for his men and for Bilbo. The eagle put his body down on a hard surface. He felt his eyes flutter open and he nearly shut them again because of the light pounding into his skill. He kept his eyes cracked open and waited unable to move as Gandalf came into his vision. The wizard checked his friend to make sure he was alive and was pleased to inform the others that their leader was indeed living. Then he felt Bilbo at his side with bated breath and worry flooding his face. Thorin managed to pull himself up and he felt the anger flooding back to him. He flared in fury and Bilbo cowered back. The tentative hobbit watched as Thorin gathered the strength to speak.

"You!" He snarled. Bilbo stared at him aghast. He had saved the king's life and now the king was responding by lashing out in a very undignified manner. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He continued. Thorin would have gladly died for the hobbit but if Bilbo died for the young king it would have killed him. Thorin would have killed himself if anything happened to Bilbo because of him. He watched as Bilbo backed up slowly, moving away from Thorin's advancing anger. "Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place among us?" Thorin kicked himself internally for each. Bilbo was not a burden, quite the opposite; he had saved their lives more than once. Bilbo could survive in the wild and he proved that when they lost him in the goblin mountains. Bilbo had gained more than simply a place among them; he had burrowed a place into Thorin's heart. Bilbo was more one of them then even Gandalf. "I've never been so wrong in all my life." Thorin said with a long waited for smile as he pulled Bilbo into a hug. Bilbo was stiff at first, afraid that it was a trick or that Thorin meant to hurt him but then he relaxed and the warmth that was the young Dwarf king seeped into his bones and even into his very soul.  
"I will never hurt you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I will love you till the sands of time stop running. Will you be mine Bilbo Baggins?" Thorin whispered into Bilbo's ear. He felt the pointed ear twitch under his warm breath and then a smile crossed Bilbo's face.

"I thought you'd never ask. Of course. I love you more than anyone I've ever met Thorin. I love you." Bilbo whispered back.

"Well then master Baggins, Kili, I believe it is time." Thorin said with a warm smile plastered across his face. The company fluttered with stifled gasps and cheers from Kili who ran over and hugged them both.

"Time for what sir?" Balin asked looking between the three with awe and wonder. The smile that split Kili's face almost hurt to look at. Thorin and Bilbo both shared warm smiled and also interlocked fingers as their hands joined. No one noticed but Gandalf because everyone was busy staring at the smile on Thorin's face.

"Time for me to tell you all something I have kept secret." Thorin responded. They all looked at him carefully; waiting for an explanation and hoping it came before Kili's head ripped in half from the ever growing smile. "I am only interested in Bilbo now." Thorin said carefully. The dwarves smiled at their king, dwarves were known to be faithful lovers. Dwarves, bisexual creatures, loved hard and Thorin would love harder than all.

"You two're happy?" Oin asked bluntly. He had never been one for fancy words, when blunt one fit just fine. Thorin nodded tensely, hoping that his men would understand. That's when they all noticed Bilbo and Thorin's interlock hands and another ripple of gasps shook the group except Gandalf who was standing there looking sufficiently pleased, as if he had been the one who got the two together. The smile on Gandalf's face made Kili's anger rise.

"It was _me_ that got the two together." Kili shot, glaring at Gandalf who simply smiled back.

"Thank you Kili." Thorin said patting the archer on the shoulder. Kili stood up straighter and grinned at the praise. That night Thorin had Kili stay up watch. Bilbo sat on the edge of their company looking off into the distance. He was on the edge of the cliff with one knee hugged up to his chest and the other dangling off the edge. The cliff they had been dropped off on by the eagles was where they decided to make camp for the night. It was a clear sky with a splatter of stars splashed across it. The moon was round and lit up their company as they slept.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Thorin asked sitting down next to Bilbo and letting his legs dangle off the edge.

"Yes." Bilbo confessed sheepishly looking up at Thorin's cloudy eyes warmly.

"Because of the battle or the cold?" Thorin asked putting an arm around Bilbo's slender shoulders.

"The battle, the cold, the snoring, take your pick." Bilbo said huffing and moving closer to Thorin. The dwarf was like a personal furnace and Bilbo enjoyed the warmth seeping into his bones from his side that was pressed against Thorin's.

"I supposed that would make it a bit challenging to sleep for a hobbit." Thorin said with a low chuckle.

"Not because I'm a hobbit! Any normal person would have trouble sleeping in these conditions!" Bilbo said getting up and walking away from Thorin. Thorin sighed and cursed himself for insulting Bilbo yet again. He got up and trailed after the little hobbit as he silently padded through the clumps of sleeping dwarves. Bilbo got to the other side of the cliff and flopped down next to Kili. Thorin tried not to growl and tried not to push Kili over the edge of the cliff. He sat down and pretended to sleep.

"Love troubles?" Kili asks with a sly smile.

"You could hear?" Bilbo asked sheepishly.

"These aren't just for decoration." Kili said flicking one of his pointed ears.

"Thorin can be so..." Bilbo sighed, "Difficult." He finished as he kicked a pebble off the side of the cliff. The two watched it as it fell.

"He means well. He just hasn't been in a relationship before. He's new at this and he just needs a little time to get used to things." Kili said soberly. "He hasn't had a crush in a long while." He said with his usual smile.

"He seems so angry on the outside. He's always frowning and glaring and yelling and when he's not yelling he's sulking. It's so sad to see someone so handsome be so unhappy." Bilbo said. Kili remained silent. "He has such a story behind him, he is such a hero. He's a great leader and a great person. He's so perfect at everything and then there's me. I'm not a good burglar or good with any weapons. I'm not tall or handsome or smart. I don't excel at anything particular so I don't understand why he likes me but I really like him back and I'm never going to do anything to hurt him." Bilbo said frustrated.

"He's damaged goods." Kili said darkly. "We all are."

"When you've experienced the things you all have its easy to feel that way. You're not, none of you. Each of you have your problems but each of you also have your benefits. Being sad you lost your home doesn't make you damaged." Bilbo said thoughtfully.

"That's not the only thing that makes him damaged. We all have our scars." Kili said frowning.

"But scars are what make life great. Scars show that we have _lived_ life because life can hurt but scars show that we had the strength to get up and keep going through the pain. Scars make life and each individual who has really _lived_ beautiful. That's why I love Thorin. His scars, his damage, his faults, they combine to make him who he is and I love that." Bilbo said thoughtfully. Thorin listened intently and hung on every word.

"I'm sure it would please him to hear this." Kili said smiling. The archer knew his king was listening and he was glad Thorin had gotten a chance to hear why the hobbit loved him. Bilbo was a very sweet and gently hobbit and Thorin was lucky to have him.

"I'm sure it would. That doesn't mean he's going to." Bilbo said chuckling darkly. Bilbo jumped and almost yelled when a heavy hand suddenly rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you Bilbo." Thorin said. Bilbo looked up at Thorin's dark eyes sheepishly.

"That wasn't for you to hear." Bilbo said shrugging Thorin's hand off his shoulder and turning back to the dark landscape.

"Kili." Thorin growled with meaning know. Only to the two understood and Kili got up and moved away. "I'm sorry Bilbo. I'm trying. I really am." Thorin said sighing and sitting down next to Bilbo.

"I know." Bilbo said not looking at Thorin.

"You need to sleep." Thorin said decisively. Bilbo turned to Thorin critically but the young king looked genuine so Bilbo consented. Kili was off sitting on the cliff edge off in the dark. Thorin led Bilbo to an empty spot on the rock and the hobbit curled up into a ball. Thorin sat down next to Bilbo on the cold hard rock. He noticed Bilbo begin shivering and turning to attempt to find a comfortable position. Thorin sighed and gathered the little hobbit up into his arms. Thorin had been sitting upright next to his love and he remained in the position as he scooted back to find a rock to lean his back against. He leaned back and plopped Bilbo down on his lap. Bilbo looked up at Thorin questioningly.

"It'll be warmer." He said gruffly. Bilbo smiled and curled up on Thorin's lap and chest. Thorin sighed and put an arm around his hobbit. "Better isn't it?" Thorin whispered.

"Mmhmmm." Bilbo purred in response. Thorin heard a slight snicker and he looked up to find Kili watching them. Thorin snarled and Kili jumped and turned away.

"Thorin." Bilbo chide "let him have his fun."

"He can have all the fun he wants. As long as it's not at my expense." Thorin responded.

"Your expense?" Bilbo asked looking up at Thorin warningly. Thorin sighed and looked down at his little hobbit apologetically. "Yes I know. You're sorry." Bilbo said with a small smile as he stretched up to kiss Thorin lightly. Thorin's eyes went wide at the simple gesture and he sat there stupidly as Bilbo stretched out on his lap and chest and with a great yawn fell asleep. He looked at Kili for help and answers but Kili was no longer paying attention. Thorin sighed and managed to push it off enough to fall asleep. Thorin was, unlike most dwarves, a silent sleeper. Thorin did not snore or fidget at all while he slept. Bilbo managed to turn over on occasion as he slept but was, for the most part, silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: An Unexpected Love For An Unexpected Journey

Summary: Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo Baggins slash fluff cuteness

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit.

Their journey continued despite their revealing pit stop at the cliff. They traveled on and were not met by any blocks in their journey until a rainstorm happened. The band of travelers sought shelter in a cave to dry themselves and take stock of their supplies. They would need to forage for food soon and water was currently being gathered as the group stuck their canteens in the rainstorm. Thorin watched Bilbo's attempts to wring his clothes go in vain as his body shivered violently. Thorin made his way over to the little hobbit and out his big warm hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Someone start a fire." Thorin commanded kicking the leaves and stray twigs that littered the cave floor.

"I don't like this." One of them said looking towards the darkness of the cave. Kili got right to work on the fire and soon enough had a nice blaze going. Gandalf took off his hat and wring it out before placing the soggy headwear back on his head.

"It's all we've got for now." Thorin snarled in response as he pushed Bilbo over to sit by the fire. The dwarves huddled closely around the fire and warmed themselves, dripping dry. Gandalf sat with his back to the fire as he looked into the rain drenched woods. Thorin sat facing the fire with Bilbo in his lap. Thorin had pulled Bilbo into the thick folds of his coat and had wrapped his arms around the little hobbit to try to stop the shivering. After a while the fire did its job and the companions were dry and some had even fallen asleep. The only two left awake were Thorin and Bilbo.

"I'll stay up and do watch tonight." Bilbo offered craning his neck around to look at Thorin's face.

"I'll stay up with you." Thorin offered quickly.

"No. You have to rest." Bilbo ordered.

"But-" Thorin began before being cut off by a glare from Bilbo.

"I insist." He said with a smile as he pushed Thorin to lay him down. When Thorin stayed down Bilbo found a spot against the wall where he had a good vantage point of their entire camp and he sat down cross-legged and began watch.

He was sure he would be fine. That noise was nothing. Bilbo assured himself that everything would be okay as he got up and looked into the dark expanse of the cave. There was another noise and Bilbo drew his sword. He didn't have time to react, yell, or even fight back when the thing was on him. Suddenly he was just out. Like a candle on a windy night or a flash of lightning, he was gone in an instant. When he woke up he heard yelling. He looked around to find that he could not move and his sword was on the ground below him. Below him? Bilbo was being held, suspended by something thick. It looked like spider web. He looked around and saw a giant black spider fighting the dwarves. He tried to say something, call out o them but he couldn't move. Not only was he attached to the wall but he was paralyzed too. If he could have sighed he would have in that moment but all he could do was watch as they fought the giant spider. Thorin looked rabid, angry and bloodthirsty. His eyes looked dull as if something he cared about had been lost. Bilbo cursed himself at being the reason for Thorin's sadness. Suddenly Kili was at his side and Bilbo would have gasped in surprise if he could.

"There you are Bilbo. Went off for a stroll did ya?" Kili asked smiling as he began cutting the bonds holding Bilbo to the wall. As the last of it was cut Bilbo fell to the ground in a heap, he heard skittering and then a few dwarvish voices jeering.

"Bilbo." Thorin's voice was suddenly near and he felt the strong arms of the dwarf kind lift him up. He looked into Thorin's eyes and tried to tell him not to worry, that he would be okay and that everything would be fine. All he could manage was a small gurgle. Thorin looked at him worriedly and clutched him close as Kili inspected the little hobbit for damage. When he found the spot on Bilbo's ankle that the spider had pierced he seemed worried.

"He's been poisoned. The poison will heal in a matter of hours but his ankle will need time to heal.

"But he will live?" Thorin asked, his voice sounded small and scared. Kili nodded solemnly.

"Send the men out to make camp. I will bring the hobbit." Thorin said sternly. Bilbo cringed internally at the use of 'the hobbit' instead of his name. Thorin was trying to distance himself from Bilbo. Clutching the hobbit to his chest as tight as he could without damaging the frail form and Thorin was trying to distance himself. Bilbo found it amusing that irony but he could not laugh, all he could do was lay there in the arms of the man he loved. Thorin sighed and then let go of Bilbo enough to lay him back.

"I thought I lost you. If I had lost you I would have gone mad. I may not be good with words but sometimes words just aren't enough. The three words people say are overused and I don't want to waste overused words on someone as unique as you. When I say I love you I want you to understand that I have never loved anyone like I love you. You have humbled me and you have made me care again. You are my life, my everything and I love you more than words can suffice. I'm rambling and I should shut my mouth but just know that I do- love you." Thorin said looking into Bilbo's eyes and pleading for him to understand in silence. Bilbo wished he could tell Thorin he loved him too but again, all that came out was a gurgle. Then they heard a clicking and a hiss from behind Thorin. The dwarf spun around to find the spider, back with vengeance. Thorin hacked at the great monster but to no avail. All he did was keep it at bay and all Bilbo could do was watch. He commanded his body to move, his limbs to respond but he just sat there limply. He tried again, and managed to get his head to move. Progress was hope and he continued until his entire body was moving. He was still slow but he was up on his good leg and retrieving his sword soon enough. He turned back around to see the spider knock Thorin to the ground. It slipped over him and pinned his hands down. Bilbo hobbled at the spider full force and swung his sword at it. The spider roared and backed off nursing it's now useless arm. The appendage dangled precariously at the end of the leg. It ran at Bilbo on its remaining legs and snapped its pincers menacingly. The thought of being stupid for trying to be brave crossed his mind as he was sure he was about to die. Suddenly Thorin's arm was around him as he held his great elvish sword in front of them. The spider reared and Thorin cut off one if its legs. With a cry of defiance it snapped at him before crawling back to its hole to nurse its wounds. Thorin turned to Bilbo who was carefully nestled in his arm and the bright eyes looked up at him warmly.

"I love you too Thorin." Bilbo whispered. He feared that if he said it any louder he may end up screaming it to the world because he wanted the world to know. Thorin was loved and Thorin was claimed. Bilbo wanted to tell the world how much the dwarf meant to hum. But for now he would stick to a whisper. "My leg hurts." And with that Bilbo fainted in Thorin's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: An Unexpected Love For An Unexpected Journey

Summary: Thorin Oakenshield Bilbo Baggins slash fluff cuteness

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit.

Bilbo woke to the sound of dwarf music. Bilbo had to admit, it was very nice to listen to music performed by dwarves but this time it was different. He opened his eyes to see a bright starlit night. He felt a hard body beneath him and a steady breathing. He felt warmth seeping into his cold form. Bilbo felt like this was a dream meant just for him, or maybe heaven. Thorin was singing a lullaby in his quiet rumble of a voice. The others were all asleep but Bilbo was awake, needing to hear more of Thorin's perfect voice. He felt a big callused hand wrapped around his and he felt another running through his hair gently. It was a mindless touch, an afterthought for the one doing the touching but it set Bilbo on fire.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked quietly when the song ended. There was a low grunt in response. "About what you said in the cave-" Bilbo trailed off, not knowing where he was going with this.

"What of it?" Thorin asked harsher than he meant to sound.

"You're right. Those three words are overused so instead- I want you to know- I need you Thorin." Bilbo said blushing. Thorin took his hands off Bilbo and put them on his face to turn it up to face him. Bilbo gazed into Thorin's clouded eyes.

"I need you too." The words were husky and carried meaning. "I need you Bilbo. Please don't ever leave me."

"Never. I lov-" Bilbo cut himself off before he could say it. "I need you." He repeated looking into Thorin's eyes as the calloused hands warmed the sides of his face.

That morning the group woke up and then spent all of breakfast badgering Bilbo with questions. What is fainting like? You seem to do a lot of it, does it hurt? How's your leg? How's the relationship? How's it been, sleeping with a king? The questions went on and on to no end. After a while Bilbo let out a sigh and Thorin took that as, 'the next person to ask a question gets beat over the head with the butt of my sword.' Unfortunately for Kili, the next question for Bilbo was from the archer. Thorin got up from sitting diligently at Bilbo's side to beat Kili over the head. The group laughed as Kili grumbled. Getting up to pack their things Thorin was the only one to take notice of the extended effort Bilbo gave to get up. By the time he was up and managed to stand the meal was cleared. Bilbo could not walk on that ankle and if they wanted to move on something must be done. Thorin went over to the little hobbit, picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. Bilbo squeaked in surprise and grabbed onto Thorin's head.

"Is this what being tall is like?" Bilbo asked mesmerized by the difference. Gandalf chuckled and nodded. They walked on and after a while one of the other's took Thorin's pack and the king began carrying Bilbo piggy back style. When they stopped for dinner Thorin put Bilbo down and stretched. "I'm sure I could have handled it." Bilbo quipped from his seat looking up at the weary king. Thorin rolled his eyes but remained silent. Balin made it a point to mention that the King was learning. "Yes, he didn't even say a word." Bilbo agreed. Thorin was sure a few choice words would have sufficed when Bilbo said he could have walked all that and he was also sure of a few words for Balin but he refrained. They sat around a sparkling little fire making merry conversation and eating their dinner. Balin sat next to Thorin who was next to Bilbo and then Kili and Fili and so on. Bilbo turned to Kili who was laughing at Fili.

"Kili?" Bilbo asked in a small voice. The dwarf in question turned around and looked expectantly at Bilbo. "I was wondering- would you- if we get the chance- could you maybe- teach me how to use my sword?" Bilbo asked.

"That letter opener?" Kili laughed. "Sure I'd be happy to!" Bilbo smiled and returned to his meal. "Why not ask Thorin to teach you?" Kili asked in a whisper so only the two could hear.

"I fear he would worry too much about me." Bilbo confessed. Kili smiled and nodded and returned to his merrymaking raucous with his brother. After dinner Bilbo, with great effort, managed to walk to a clearing for practice with Kili. He tried to make it look like he wasn't in pain and that he was fine and he fooled most but Thorin was not one of those. He kept a close eye on the pair for more than just ankle problems. They practiced with holding the sword, and then started a few basics. By the time Bilbo was tired he was sure Thorin would already be sleeping. He came over to the dwarf and curled up next to him and shut his eyes.

"Bilbo?" Came the deep voice of the young king.

"Mmm?" Bilbo responded sleepily.

"Are you happy?" Thorin asked putting an arm around the small hobbit. Bilbo looked up at Thorin trying to find the reason for the question.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked carefully.

"It's a simple question." Thorin shot back with a glare at his little hobbit.

"Well the ground is a bit hard..." Bilbo said confusedly.

"Well come on up." Thorin said patting his chest. Bilbo scrambled up onto Thorin's chest and curled up.

"Now are you happy?" Thorin asked.

"Yes." Bilbo said with a content sigh.

"With us?" Thorin asked.

"Am I happy with us?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"I can't give you anything. I have no home, no money and can give you no children. We cannot produce an heir. I'm not handsome or happy. I'm not smart or quick or even your size." Thorin said not looking at Bilbo.

"Thorin." Bilbo interrupted. Thorin looked at his hobbit apologetically. "Thorin. I love you. I don't need an heir. I don't need money. My house is no longer home. You are my home Thorin. You are the most handsome person I have ever met and we make our own happiness. Being smart or quick is not why I love you. I love you just the way you are now and I don't need you to change. I don't want you to change." Bilbo said looking into Thorin's eyes with an unwavering gaze. Thorin returned the powerful stare and watched carefully as Bilbo reached up and kissed Thorin softly. Bilbo's lips were so soft and gentle against Thorin's. The king put his arms around his hobbit and pulled him closer as his tongue sought entrance to the hobbit's mouth. Bilbo's mouth opened obligingly and Thorin's tongue deviled inside. Thorin's tongue ravaged the cool mouth of Bilbo and the hobbit was responding eagerly. Soon moans began escaping Bilbo's mouth only to be swallowed by Thorin greedily. Thorin's hand began roaming to the bottom of Bilbo's shirt and began lifting to pull it off. "Thorin" Bilbo moaned as flesh touched flesh. Thorin's rough hands rubbed Bilbo's flat stomach and Bilbo arched into it. "Thorin." Bilbo moaned as the dwarf's tongue twirled in his mouth. Thorin's began dragging his nails down Bilbo's stomach and Bilbo had to bite down on Thorin's lower lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. Thorin chuckled at the bite because to Bilbo it was nearly as hard as he could muster but to Thorin it was no more than a pinch. Bilbo opened his eyes and looked into Thorin's; his eyes said I'm about to scream. Thorin gave one of those rare smiles as he stopped kissing and took his hands out from under Bilbo's shirt. The hobbit wasn't able to form coherent speech for a while and he just lay there panting. Thorin began running a hand through Bilbo's shaggy hair and sighed contentedly.

"Do you really have to ask? If I'm happy? Do I not make it clear?" Bilbo asked after a while.

"I saw the way Kili put his arms around you when he was teaching you how to use a sword properly." Thorin said absentmindedly tightening his grip around Bilbo's waist possessively.

"Kili is a very handsome lad but we both know his heart belongs to another." Bilbo said as if he were speaking to a foolish child.

"You think he's handsome?" Thorin asked defensively.

"He's charming." Bilbo said absentmindedly twirling one of Thorin's thin braids in his fingers. Bilbo liked the texture and the softness of Thorin's dark feathery hair.

"He'll be a lot less charming when I smash his face in." Thorin growled as his fingers dun into Bilbo's skin. "You're mine." Thorin snarled as he began tugging off Bilbo's shirt.

"Thorin." Bilbo groaned. "We can't."

"I will make you mine." Thorin snarled as he flipped them over. Thorin crouched over Bilbo and his lips caught the others. One hand began tugging at Bilbo's pants as the other dug painfully into the hobbit's arm. Bilbo tried to twist away, to get out of the painful grasp but Thorin roared and pinned him down again.

"Thorin. No." Bilbo said trying to sound demanding but his voice wavered. "You're hurting me." Bilbo cried out. Thorin pulled back finally realizing what was happening.

"Bilbo..." His voice trailed off as he backed away from the hobbit.

"Thorin." Bilbo said reaching out to the Dwarf who had donned a terrified glaze to his face.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just- I was just so scared." Thorin whispered.

"Come here Thorin." Bilbo said reaching out and taking Thorin's much larger hand into his two smaller ones. He pulled the dwarf back to their little spot for sleeping. Bilbo pushed Thorin down and sat on his chest. He resisted the urge to lose himself in the gentle rhythm of rising and falling of Thorin's breathing. Leaning forward he put his forehead against Thorin's. Their breaths began mingling and Thorin watched Bilbo carefully. "Thorin listen to me." Bilbo said in his most commanding voice. "I love you. Do you hear me Thorin? I. Love. You. You're a stupid dwarf for thinking I could ever be someone else's. You don't need to make me yours because I already am." Bilbo said looking into Thorin's eyes with an intense glint in his eyes. Thorin tried to look away, drop the too intense gaze that held his but when he looked away Bilbo slapped his face. It wasn't a hit to cause pain, it was a warning. "Are you listening to me? Are you hearing me Thorin?" Bilbo demanded.

"But-" Thorin began before being his again by Bilbo's small soft hand.

"Shut up Thorin. Tell me you understand. Tell me you know that I love you. Tell me you see how much I need you. Tell me you know that I'm yours." Bilbo demanded. His eyes bored into Thorin's as his intense stare began turning into a glare.

"Bilbo-" Thorin began before the hobbit slapped him again, this time harder. There was force behind this hit, it was no longer warning.

"Thorin. Say it." Bilbo growled in a demanding tone. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hands and laced his fingers into the smaller ones of the hobbit. Soft cool hands being enveloped by warm rough calloused larger ones.

"Yes Bilbo. I don't know why but I see it. I understand. Thank you. I love you too." Thorin whispered hot against Bilbo's lips. "I love you Bilbo." He repeated. His voice never wavered as he said it with surety and conviction. "I'm just...scared." Thorin whispered as his voice finally wavered.

"You don't have to be afraid Thorin. I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy." Bilbo said with a cheeky smile. "And anyway, I like it a little rough." Thorin smiled and captured Bilbo's lips with his own. With life, love, and a sword, life was good.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit.

Bilbo sighed, they had been moving all day and his stomach was making the strangest noises. He had walked for a while, using a crutch Thorin had crafted for him until Bilbo leaned a little too much on it causing it to snap. Kili, much to Thorin's displeasure was the one to catch the hobbit as he fell. Now resting comfortably against Thorin's back, Bilbo was sure he was starving to death.

"I think this is a good place to stop for lunch." Said Kili with a smile to Bilbo.

"Oh god yes." Bilbo moaned, also much to Thorin's displeasure. They sat down for lunch and ate. Everyone was happy and when they finished eating they had a debate on whether to stay for a while longer or not.

"Kili, Fili, scout on ahead. If there isn't another clearing we'll stay there for a while longer. We don't want to be caught out at night." Thorin said decisively.

"So, what are your plans for when you get your home back?" Bilbo asked conversationally.

"Begin where we left off I guess." Thorin said carelessly as Bilbo twirled a braid in his fingers.

"Mining?" Bilbo asked.

"Trading." Thorin responded.

"Is that the only thing you are thinking of picking up where you left off?" Balin asked shooting a glare at the young king.

"I have many things that need considering." Thorin responded.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Stop. You're upsetting Bilbo." Thorin said shooting a glare at Balin.

"It's not me he should be upset with. Honesty is important in a relationship Thorin." Balin said warningly before walking off.

"Thorin?" Bilbo pressed.

"I was betrothed." Thorin said with a sigh. The expression of pain, hurt, betrayal, covered Bilbo's usually neutral demeanor. "Her name was Aisling. She was the princess of a nearby dwarf settlement. When I became king I sent her a letter that I would be changing that. We are no longer... We are no more." Thorin said carefully.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Bilbo asked.

"I didn't want to worry you. It was honestly nothing; I've never even met her so I figured I shouldn't concern you with it." Thorin said. Bilbo remained silent for a moment longer.

"I think I should take a walk." Bilbo said thoughtfully. He had a hollow expression that contrasted Thorin's worried one. "Alone." Bilbo said as he began trying to stand.

"Bilbo, you'll further damage your leg." Thorin implored. Bilbo ignored him and managed to stand. He began walking much to Thorin's displeasure but when the young king tried to follow Balin stopped him.

"The hobbit needs time alone." Balin said carefully. Thorin looked at annoyed but consented.

Bilbo staggered into the forest. He knew it was dangerous, he knew he should have stayed with the dwarves but he needed some time away from Thorin. He needed to deal with the turmoil he was suffering through. He heard something in the distance and regret that he didn't bring a weapon. He moved toward the sound and saw some movement. He lowered himself as much as his leg would allow and kept moving. What he was both traumatizing and enjoyable. Fili was sitting on a rock, his legs spread and pants pulled down. Kili's face was pressed against his stomach as Fili's cock was down Kili's throat. Bilbo stifled a strangled moan and turned back to the camp. He hurried as much as he could to return and when he got there he stumbled and fell, handing with a hard thud on his knees. Thorin was at his side instantly, making sure Bilbo was alright. He had an arm around his shoulders and had a very worried face.

"Thorin." Bilbo rasped out with lust and pain.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I should have told you, I never meant to hurt you." Thorin said in a rush.

"Thorin." Bilbo said stopping the waterfall of words. "I need you to bed me." Bilbo whispered into Thorin's ear. "I need you." Bilbo rasped. Thorin gaped at him incredulously.

"But Bilbo,-" Thorin said in confusion. He looked at the little hobbit, ears quivering, pupils dilated, hands clenching and unclenching. Bilbo looked needy and Thorin was only too happy to oblige. "I must talk to Bilbo alone." He said standing up. The dwarves looked at him questioningly but remained silent. Thorin turned back to Bilbo who had remained in his kneeling position. He had been so excited that he had forgotten about Bilbo's injury. He gave Bilbo an apologetic look before scooping the little hobbit up bridal style. He trotted off with his little love in his arms. It was like he was running away with his prize. He had gotten what he wanted and now he was going to enjoy it. He walked for a while at a brisk pace before deciding it was far enough. He sat Bilbo down on a rock and kneeled in front of him with his head bowed.

"Please Thorin. Don't make me wait much longer." Bilbo implored.

"I need you to understand something first. Dwarves are very loyal creatures by nature." Thorin said trying to get Bilbo to understand.

"I'll be loyal." Bilbo said earnestly.

"Dwarves mate for life, we are like wolves, we can never cheat or be with another once we have claimed our property. We mate and then the other owns us, we own them and they, us, there is nothing we can do to change it." Thorin said.

"I understand." Bilbo said warily.

"If you are not ready for that we can keep it simple." Thorin said darkly.

"I'm ready." Bilbo responded.

"Are you sure? It would be the same as marriage only more intense." Thorin said carefully. "Dwarves connect not only just in union but we develop a deeper connection. If the love between a dwarf and its mate is strong enough then a link between minds is formed." Thorin said.

"So you can hear my thoughts?" Bilbo asked curiously. Torin nodded tensely.

"Hearing your thoughts should be an interesting treat." Bilbo said with a smirk. "Can we please start now?" Thorin grinned and nodded. The two began shedding layers of clothing and were soon in nothing. Bilbo's hard cock was standing at attention and Thorin resisted the urge to laugh at it. Being a hobbit, his dick was average but to Dwarf standards it was miniscule. Thorin's throbbing cock was nearly the size of one of Bilbo's oversized feet in length. It was as thick as the hobbit's arm. Thorin could see the fear in Bilbo's eyes as he stared at it.

"I'll be gentle, I promise my love." Thorin said as he stepped closer to Bilbo. "Are you frightened my little burglar?" He purred.

"It just seems like a lot for my first time." Bilbo said wavering. Thorin's eyes widened, he hadn't realized Bilbo was a virgin. He always knew hobbits to be very sexual creatures. He knew they thought nearly nothing of sex, it was not thought of as a sacred thing. Elves waited till marriage most of the time and dwarves considered sex marriage but for hobbits, sex was nothing.

"Bilbo I- I had no idea." Thorin said slowly.

"Does it upset you?" Bilbo suddenly seemed frightened.

"Not at all. It pleases me." Thorin said puling Bilbo into his arms. It was an awkward hug but still helped none the less. "I am overjoyed to know that you will be mine and only mine." Thorin said smiling. He let go of the hobbit and stepped back. He spit on his hand and began running it up and down his dick. It twitched under his rough fingers, begging for release. He saw Bilbo watching his movements mesmerized. Thorin reached over and turned Bilbo around much to the hobbit's displeasure. With one hand he massaged his cock and with the other he bent Bilbo over. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and then put them to Bilbo's hole. He began circling it, not penetrating until Bilbo was bucking back into his hand. He shoved two fingers in and heard Bilbo's muffled scream. He felt bad, not wanting to hurt his little hobbit. He left his dick and grabbed one of the branches off an overhanging tree. It snapped off and he moved closer to Bilbo. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He put the stick to Bilbo's lips and the hobbit bit down on it. Bilbo nodded for Thorin to continue. He began pumping his fingers in Bilbo slowly but as he continued Bilbo slowly began to thrust back into them. He took them out and heard Bilbo whimper. He spit on his hand again and then put three fingers in. He heard Bilbo's stifled scream but kept pumping. Slowly and then faster as Bilbo began responding. He saw blood dripping down his fingers but ignored it. Bilbo felt stretched, like he couldn't take anymore but he knew he had to because Thorin was big. Thorin's fingers were removed leaving him feeling deflated. Thorin lined his cock up with Bilbo's hole. He put a hand on each hip and Bilbo knew what was coming. Thorin felt Bilbo tense under his hands. "Relax or it will hurt more." Thorin said gently.

"I'm trying." Bilbo growled around the branch.

"I can stop if you want." Thorin said. Bilbo said nothing so Thorin pushed the head in. Bilbo screamed in pain and Thorin felt horrible. He really wanted to stop, to wait until Bilbo wouldn't feel so much pain but he had to continue. He had to make Bilbo his, mark his territory. He waited until Bilbo moved slightly to continue. He pulled the head out and Bilbo whimpered until the head went back in slowly. Thorin was just doing his head, wanting Bilbo to experience the least amount of pain possible. Thorin began sucking and nipping Bilbo's neck and ears as he went deeper. The little hobbit tried his hardest to stifle his cries but they still reached Thorin's sharp ears. "I'm sorry." Thorin mumbled against Bilbo's neck. He tried to go slow but he couldn't help himself and was soon pounding into the little hobbit. He heard Bilbo scream around the branch in his mouth. He felt Bilbo go limp in his arms. He let out a strangled moan as he came and then pulled out of Bilbo. He cradled the little hobbit in his arms. "Sleep now my burglar." Thorin whispered to the sleeping hobbit. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_I love you Thorin.__  
__I love you too Mr. Bilbo Oakenshield._


End file.
